Big Ben
|shows = Phineas and Ferb Jake and the Never Land Pirates Once Upon a Time Timon & Pumbaa Mickey and the Roadster Racers Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero 101 Dalmatian Street |games = 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts coded Kinect Disneyland Adventures Cars 2: The Video Game Disney INFINITY 2.0 Cars 3: Driven to Win |rides = Peter Pan's Flight It's a Small World |alias = Elizabeth Tower (actual name for the tower) Big Bentley (Cars 2) |location = London, England |visitors = Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Mater, Grem, Acer, Perry the Platypus, Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano, Ferb Fletcher, Phineas Flynn, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Izzy, Jake, Cubby, Skully, Nana, Domino, Oddball, Cruella De Vil}} Big Ben is a well-known clock tower located in London, England. It has four clock faces (one on each side) with all the twelve Roman numerals in a traditional way. It also has the power of light only during the nighttime. A prominent world landmark, it has been featured in various Disney media over the years. Although many people use the name "Big Ben" to refer to the clock tower, it is used for the tower's large bell, while the tower itself is called the "Elizabeth Tower". Appearances ''Peter Pan Peter Pan, Wendy, John, & Michael Darling land on the clock's minute hand to get their bearings to find Never Land. A small replica of Big Ben can be seen in the Darling's household at the end of the film where it rings in a slightly high pitch compared to the real big one with a deeper pitch. This version of Big Ben was also featured in the ''Kingdom Hearts video games in the Peter Pan-based world of Never Land. ''The Great Mouse Detective After a thrilling air chase, Basil and Ratigan battle among the clock's gears. The climactic battle starts near the center of the tower but goes all the way to the hands of the clocktower and concludes when the clocktower's bell chimes, rattling Ratigan and causing him to fall to his death. The Parent Trap Big Ben appears as Hallie Parker arrives on her first visit to London before she later sees the tower while being driven to Annie and Elizabeth James' house. 102 Dalmatians Big Ben has been both seen and mentioned in this movie. After the song called "Cruella De Vil" is finished, Big Ben airs on TV after the title ''What Makes Big Ben Tick? and rings out loud, resulting in the animals' behavior back to what they really are. This makes nearly all of them getaway. Dr. Pavlov, fortunately, saves the furry white bunny rabbit and strangles the man with one arm for watching Big Ben on TV. Inside Chloe Simon's office, when the window is open, Big Ben rings out loud, resulting in Ella De Vil turning back into Cruella slowly. ''Kingdom Hearts Appearing as part of the Neverland world, Big Ben is referred to as just '''The Clocktower' and serves as the boss arena for the fight with the Phantom. ''Phineas and Ferb Big Ben appears twice on the show: The first time is a small cameo in "A Hard Day's Knight", the second time is in "Elementary My Dear Stacy". The episode "Elementary My Dear Stacy" has Perry the Platypus and Agent 0-0 arrive at Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's London lair underneath Big Ben. After making fun of Agent Double 0-0's name, Doofenshmirtz revealed his plan to launch Big Ben into orbit and land it outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated's main building so that he did not have to look at his tiny watch. Agent Double 0-0 ridiculed Doofenshmirtz's plan, saying that he could just buy a bigger watch or a wall clock. The scientist felt launching the famous landmark into space was easier than going into a store and picking one of those out. Agent Double 0-0 was using his watch laser to open his and Agent P's traps. Since it was taking so long, Perry figured out that he can throw a nearby brick on the remote control and release the trap. Once free, Agent Double 0-0 climbed up through the inner workings of Big Ben to go undetected and surprised Doofenshmirtz. Agent P decided to take the elevator instead. The waterslide Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher had on it was destroyed from the clock tower launching off but never left London. At the end credits of the episode, at 7:45 pm inside the clock, Double-0 0 was still trying to reach the ladder from the pendulum. He then managed to get out through a door under the hands of Big Ben and looks at his watch to find out how much time he has been in there but complained about his watch being too small. National Treasure: Book of Secrets The clock tower makes a short appearance during the car chase involving Benjamin Gates, Riley Poole, and Abigail Chase versus Mitch Wilkinson. A Christmas Carol Shortly after showing Ebenezer Scrooge the joys of the holiday season and the poor living conditions of his underpaid clerk Bob Cratchit, the Ghost of Christmas Present takes Scrooge inside Big Ben and shows him the evils of Ignorance and Want, specifically in what peril poor people will end up in should Scrooge not change his ways. During this segment, Ignorance grows up to be a ruthless thug who ends up behind bars. Want grows up to become a cackling hag who is thrown into an asylum. Whilst this is happening, the ghost erodes into a skeleton which then disintegrates into dust. Scrooge's shadow then changes into the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. Cars 2 In the film, Big Ben is renamed "Big Bentley", and is the place where Professor Zündapp and the lemons hold Mater, Finn McMissile, & Holley Shiftwell captive, planning to have them crushed by the tower's gears as its clock ticks. Grem & Acer later use the tower as a hiding spot for preparing to kill Lightning McQueen on the World Grand Prix racetrack around London with an electromagnetic pulse generator, but nothing happens due to McQueen not being supplied with allinol, the fuel he chose for the race that can explode when in contact with an electromagnetic pulse. Going with their back-up plan, Grem and Acer leave Big Ben, but not before telling Mater they placed a bomb in the pits. With machine guns shredding through his ropes, Mater frees himself once Grem and Acer are gone, and exits the tower to warn McQueen's friends, reluctantly leaving Finn and Holley behind. Before the two of them can get crushed, Holley finds the clock's battery and reverses it with her taser, thus turning back the time on the clock, and she and Finn drive forward so that a gear on the other side of the tower cuts through their ropes. However, before they leave the tower, they find Mater's air filter, having been replaced with the bomb, and rush out to warn him that the lemons have tricked him. The design of Big Ben in the film consists of Bentley grilles and hood ornaments, and unlike its real-life counterpart at the time, it has an elevator rather than a staircase. Beneath the clock dials is a Latin inscription saying, "God Salvage Crown Victoria the First", which is a reference to the Ford Crown Victoria. According to production designer Harley Jessup, the size of the tower was increased by around 250 percent to make it big enough in the ''Cars world, and "even the clockworks, which would fit in a conference room, were scaled up by at least 50 times their normal size." ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates Big Ben appeared in the special, ''Battle for the Book, as Izzy, Jake, Cubby, Skully, Nana, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, John Darling, and Michael Darling land on the clock's hands to make it turn, just like in the movie. ''Once Upon a Time Big Ben appeared on the show when Baelfire expressly uses Peter Pan's Shadow, hoping to return into his original world, Fairytale Land. However, he falls into Never Land. Mickey and the Roadster Racers Big Ben clock tower has also appeared in the Disney Junior animated television series, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, seen in the episode, "Tea Time Trouble!" Timon & Pumbaa Big Ben appears in the episode "Oahu Wahoo", where it's one of the national monuments, that Timon brings to Bahuka. Video games 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue Big Ben appears as the fourth level in the PlayStation and Dreamcast versions of ''102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue. With help from Yvonne (a bat), Domino/Oddball make their way up the clock tower, before they battle Cruella at the top, who is flying a helicopter built by Professor Fazzboom. Domino/Oddball can use Big Ben's bell to disrupt the helicopter, and catapult fruit against Cruella. They then contact the 'Twilight Bark' from atop of Big Ben and are told to meet Fluffy at the Royal Museum. ''Cars 2: The Video Game Big Ben is a part of the simulations Mater, Finn, Holley and their friends run in courses set around London. Here, it is closer to the other landmarks than in real life. Cars 3: Driven to Win As most tracks from ''Cars 2: The Video Game have been reused, Big Ben appears again at the racetracks set in London. Gallery Big Ben in Peter Pan.jpg Big Ben.jpg|Peter Pan, Wendy, John and Michael Darling on Big Ben Clock Tower (Art).png|Big Ben artwork in Kingdom Hearts InsideBigBen.jpg|Big Ben on the inside Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1634.jpg Big Ben-Battle for the Book.png 5899291 f520.jpg thebelltolls.jpg|The clock's bell London parliament.jpg|The tower in Cars 2 Mary-poppins-one.jpg|Big Ben as seen in Mary Poppins Ralph Breaks The Internet 51.jpg|''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' References Category:Peter Pan locations Category:The Great Mouse Detective locations Category:Kingdom Hearts locations Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:Cars locations Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Buildings Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates locations Category:A Christmas Carol locations Category:101 Dalmatians locations Category:Disney Fairies locations Category:It's a Small World Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:National Treasure locations Category:The Parent Trap Category:Timepieces Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero locations